Music
by Maylo
Summary: Reggaeton music in a random bar. What are the chances? Lemmon Clerek!


**MUSIC**

**Disclaimer: **It's so lame that I do not own the Darkest Powers Series

Characters are really OOC but I don't mind, just a lemmon! ;D

The bar had the greatest music, the greatest drinks, and the greatest people. Most people wouldn't imagine that she was a fan of this kind of music, but she was. No one knew how the way the beat helped her free herself, how the way the music made her happy to sway her hips.

Tonight was her night she was going to enjoy herself, to feel the music and to be the music. Chloe liked to be modest but she had to admit that in these businesses she was like the queen. Everyone told her how wonderful she danced and how sexy she was on the dance floor. She was pleased whenever anyone told her this, so tonight she expected many people to praise her. She was determined to give the best of her.

**Derek's POV**

I didn't know what I was doing there, watching that figure dancing in the stage, I didn't even know how I had ended up in this bar. But there I was, standing next to the door, petrified and being in the way of the people who wanted to come in. The atmosphere, the lights, the music; this was definitely going to be an uncontrolled night. A wild sex night, I had the feeling.

The music was the biggest turn on, that sensual melody and the lyrics sang as if they were moans. But the greatest part was that girl; she danced in the sexiest way I've ever seen.

I raised my head trying to gather up courage, I walked to the bar, so many people were around it that I kind of felt dirty to touch them all. The barman was busy flirting around with some girls so I waited and finally listened attentively to the song and watched the girl closely.

**MY POV! (hahaha)**

It was reggaeton, he'd heard this music before it had Latin origins but that didn't matter too much, he liked the lyrics. _Hoy es noche de sexo, voy a devorarte nena linda…_(Today is sex night and I'm going to devour you baby) – He raised and eyebrow when he saw the sexy movements of the girl's hips. _Hoy es noche de sexo y voy a cumplir tus fantasías… _(Today is sex night and I'm going to fulfill your fantasies).

Now he couldn't believe it. The blonde was inviting him to fall into temptation just with her movements. Those eyes, they were almost cat-like and hypnotizing. He wanted her. He wanted her there but his thoughts were interrupted by the barman, who asked, "What are you drinking"

He took a while to answer, "Um, yes a Bulleit Neat"

"Ok, right away" the barman said.

The man looked around him. The song was ending and the last phrase was _hoy es noche de sexo, lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía _(Tonight is sex night and I swear that tonight you'll be mine). The blonde had disappeared; his eyes searched for the girl and could finally find her, sitting on the other corner of the bar.

"Here you go" interrupted the barman once again; however he continued saying "anything else?"

"Who is that girl on that corner?" he said pointing with his head on the blonde's direction

"I don't know. As you may have seen today the dance contest was being held. I suppose she was a contestant" Answered the barman trying to say it with an indifferent voice, he found it funny how the guy in front of him seemed so desperate to talk with the blonde.

* * *

That night she'd arrived to the bar for the summer contest, it was the music she liked so she didn't have a second thought when she signed up for it. She was number ten, great she got to dance _Noche de Sexo_ (Sex Night)

It was her turn, so she got up on the stage and waited for the music to begin. She started with soft hip movements and then started moving a little sexier. She felt the male public stare at her, and she loved it. She smiled satisfied everything was going according to her plan. But she didn't plan to see him there, standing next to the bar, watching her attentively but defenseless against her moves. She didn't take longer than two seconds to decide that that night she would play with him.

She continued dancing making her movements more marked besides she was panting softly. The song ended and she smiled satisfied with herself, everyone was looking at her and she felt completely turned on. She got off stage and sat down on the corner to be able to relax for a while. A new song started and she tried to pay attention to it.

Caliéntame, en la cama, mami, mátame, avanza y caliéntame (Turn me on, in the bed, baby, kill me, go on and get me turned on).

"Excuse me, this is for you" the barman said looking too sweetly at her.

"For me?" She looked confused for a moment but she rapidly changed her expression and created a beautiful and sexy smile, "Thanks" she got closer to the barman looking him in the eye she asked, "who sends it?"

"The guy there" the barman said with a raspy voice and pointed to the guy in the bar with a green shirt, "I must go baby, we'll talk later" added the barman.

The barman turned around and kept working. The blonde watched the guy from behind and she smiled when she saw him walking towards her. She drank the Sex on the Beach she had gotten and she waited indifferently for the guy's arrival. She felt when he placed himself to her side, she raised one eyebrow and she smirked.

"My, my, what is Derek wolf boy Souza doing in a place like this?" she asked with a perfect imitation of his own tone of voice.

"Well, I'm doing what one does in a place like this" he said getting near her ear, "dancing" he whispered making her shiver.

"Is that an invitation?" she asked once again cocking an eyebrow almost astonished.

"Mmm" he thought for an instant "Right, you are as intelligent as I remember you, a know it all but those movements up there, they were luck, no one like you could really dance like that, ever!" he hissed.

"We'll see. You are all bark and no bite"

Both went to the dance floor and a new song was just starting. The stood one in front of the other, looking at each other's eyes defiantly, watching each other's movements that's why when the blonde got really close to the man he was surprised.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal, que todo hombre desearía tocar. Sexy movimiento, y tu perfume combino con el viento, que rico huele, me desespero. Quisiera sentir tu cuerpo, es el momento, de venir a mi, no pierdas más tiempo. _(You've got a wonderful body that every man would like to touch. Sexy movement, and your perfume mixed with the wind, it smells so good it makes me desperate. I would like to feel your body, it is the moment to come to me, don't lose anymore time.

He was even more surprised when she rubbed herself against him with malice. Breathing against his neck and licking his jaw. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips and he felt her smile against his cheek. This was wrong. He was the one to be in charge. He took her by the shoulders and smirked, this was his turn.

_En la mano un vaso, en el pelo un lazo. Maquilla, con su cartera, nunca pierde el paso. Jamás ha perdido un caso, dame un abrazo, arúñame el antebrazo…_(In your hand a cup, in you hair a ribbon. Make up, and your purse, never loses the rhythm in step. Has never lot a case, give a hug and scratch my arm).

He took her by the waist and moved his pelvis against hers. He wanted her to feel him hard, to feel what she did to him. His free hand had a tour from her neck to her leg. He could feel her shake and gasp softly. The change in the music made her realize what she was doing; she had gotten carried away and now was under the man's will.

_Y ahora dame, sin miedo, hasta que se rompa el suelo. Y dale sin miedo… y ahora dale, sin miedo, hasta que se rompa el suelo_ (And now give it to me, no fear until the floor cracks. And now give it to me… give it, no fear until the floor cracks)

The blonde turned around, pushing her back to his chest, and she placed his hands in her torso and she started going slowly and glued to his body. When she reached the ground she turned around once more with the same torturous slowness got up again. She heard him groan again. It was great for her to glide over his body as if she was the snake and him a defenseless kitty. When she got to his face she smiled with pride to see him with his eyes strongly closed and his head tilting back.

_Anoche, Anoche soñé contigo. __Soñaba que te besaba y que te acorralaba_ (Last night, last night I dreamt with you. I dreamt that I kissed you and that I cornered you up)

He took her by the nape of the neck and kissed her strongly and rubbed himself against her. The blonde moaned in the kiss and he took advantage and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She answered happily and the struggle between tongues, bites, groans and gasps started.

They didn't know who had given the first step however they were now in one of the VIP rooms of the bar. The rubbed against each other with need, kissing without sanity, caressing everything their clothes allowed to and rubbed against each other hopping to hear the other moan and groan. They were only conscious about the music and nothing else around them existed, only that sexy rhythm that urged for a wild sex night.

_Lo quieres, lo sé. Tú quieres, yo lo sé. Tu cuerpo me pertenece, que el fuego no cese. Lo quieres, lo sé. Tú quieres, yo lo sé. Tu cuerpo me pertenece que el fuego no cese._ (You want it, I know it. You desire, I know it. Your body is mine, don't let the fire stop. You want it, I know it. You desire, I know it. Your body is mine, don't let the fire stop).

They were suddenly in one of the rooms in his mansion. He had her pinned to the wall and she had her legs around his waist. He pulled her shirt off quickly and caressed her breast. The blonde repressed a groan in his shoulder and bit it when she felt him take one of her nipples in his mouth and massage the other with his big hand. His free hand caressed his leg under her skirt until he reached to her intimacy.

"Damn it Chloe, you're so wet" he groaned against her boobs making the blonde shiver.

Chloe had her mind in a block since he had kissed her and couldn't even remember how to move her hands. With her only active neuron she unbuttoned his green shirt but not after many tries. She ran her hands against his chest, paying special attention to the scars left after the many battles. His pects and abs were really marked and that made her gain the courage to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. She couldn't remember how Derek had left her only wearing her thong.

They were rubbing themselves and were separated only by their underwear, which was quickly forgotten next to all the other clothes.

Derek took her by the ass and penetrated her with force. Both nearly screamed. At first he pushed strongly and slowly but as time went by he pushed harder and quicker. Derek felt her tightness and warmth. He knew he wouldn't last long so he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She screamed loudly, he tried to hold on, clenching his jaw. He put his mouth next to her ear

"_Caliéntame, en la cama, mami, mátame. __Avanza y caliéntame, en la cama, mami, mátame_ (Turn me on, in the bed, baby, kill me, go on and get me turned on)." He sang with lust in his voice.

That was his last chance, it worked and Chloe tensed against him and screamed his name when she reached to her orgasm. The warmth that flooded his mind made him orgasm as well, coming inside of the blonde.

He didn't come out of Chloe until both could breathe normally. She took her down from his waist and carried her to the bed. They lied and she put her head in Derek's chest hugging him as well.

"Yo tengo vicio de ti. Yo tengo vicio de ti. De tus ojos, de tu boca, de tu cuerpo (You are my vice. You are my vice. Your eyes, your mouth, your body)" she sang in a sweet whisper.

"You know, every time you've got better ideas to have sex. The music idea was really good" Derek said, kissing her hair.

"I told you so, and you didn't want to"

Both laughed and yawned. They whispered 'I love you' before they gave into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? If you haven't listen to reggeaton maybe you won't get the fic. Try _Noche de Sexo_ on youtube! ;)

Review! it makes everyone happy!

XOXO,

May!


End file.
